Some RATs, such as evolved universal terrestrial radio access (E-UTRA) technology, may be deployed in locations with dense populations in an attempt to mitigate traffic congestion during peak hours. Because of the selective use of these RATs in high density locations, any such RAT may have many coverage holes (e.g., in the low density locations between high density locations), particularly in the initial deployment phase of these RATs. Legacy RATs, such as a universal mobile telecommunications system terrestrial radio access (UTRA) technology or a global system for mobile communications enhanced data rates for global system for mobile communication evolution radio access (GERA) technology, may provide coverage to the underlying area (in both high and low density locations). In an area with multiple RATs, user equipment (UE) that utilizes services provided by the RATs may be handed off between RATs (referred to as an inter-RAT handover) in response to, for example, movement of the UE and changes in RAT traffic.